Love Bites
by Jessywhisper
Summary: Paul Stanley/OC oneshot, takes place during the crazy nights tour as things get heated between Paul and Ava during soundcheck.


Crazy Nights Tour, March 26, 1978, Costa Mesa California, Pacific Amphitheater

As Ava was getting ready backstage, when she sees some girls walk past her. Ava stopped the girls. "hey you aren't allowed back here what are you doing?!" Ava asked. The girls gave her the up and down look and smirked at her "oh sweetheart we were asked to come back here" as the girls continued on. Ava sighed angrily as she walked to where the girls were headed, the other room, where the rest of the band was. When she entered the room, she saw that the girls were all over Peter, Ace and Gene, who were loving the attention. Then Ava's eyes landed on Paul talking really close to the girl that gave her the snarky remark earlier. As she continued to watch, she saw Pauls hand graze the girls thigh. At that Ava's eyes turned red, and she spun around and stormed out of the dressing room.

When she gets back to the room that she was previously in. Dakota is there sitting in Ava's chair. "hey cous' what's-" as Dakota gets a good look at Ava's face. "hey whats wrong, who do I have to kill now…" Dakota said seeing Ava's red eyes, as Ava sits next to Dakota and angrily starts applying makeup to her face. "Paul..please go fucking kill his ass please…." "ugh what did he do now…." "these…these sluts early just walked by me as I was sitting here..and I asked them what they were doing backstage…and this one had the nerve to give me a snarky remark about them being asked to come backstage before the concert….i go back there to see what the hell their doing….and I see them all over Ace, Peter and Gene…." "well obviously…." Dakota replies with a roll of her eyes. "and as im going to go back out I see paul with that bitch and his hand on her thigh….ugh I got so pissed I just got outta there before any of them noticed me…." Dakota just sat next to Ava "well…want me to go kill him now…" as Dakota got up to go to the dressing room, but as she started walking over the guys were exiting the dressing room. As they were exiting, Dakota walked back to sit next to Ava, as Ava started to do her makeup.

As the guys started sitting in the chairs that were next to Ava and Dakota to check there appearance, Paul stood behind Ava, looking at her reflection in the mirror. He smiled at her and leaned down by her neck and kissed it as Ava slightly moved to side to avoid it. "hey whats up?" Paul asked "huh you would know…." Dakota replied with a glare. Paul's eyebrows furrowed at this. "what is she talking about?" Paul asked Ava. To which Ava didn't reply and continued applying her makeup. When Ava was done applying her makeup, she got up out of the chair and moved to the side "here..you can use my chair…" Ava told Paul, not giving him eye contact as Dakota and her both walked out of the room, with the other band members giving him a look as Paul sat down in the chair that Ava had occupied not long ago. "ohhhh…you did something…." Peter said as Ace added "yeah you defiantly did…that's usually what happens when you fuck up dude…" as Paul rolls his eyes, as he looks in the mirror and fixes his hair, as Ace and Peter both get out of their chairs. Both go back to the dressing room to chill out before they go onstage to do their soundcheck. When they get to the dressing room, they see Ava and Dakota sitting in there. "hey so what was that back there" Ace asked Ava. " that was me giving him the damn silent treatment for what I saw when I walked back here earlier…" At that both Ace and Peters' eyes go big as they sit down near her. "so what….exactly did you see…" Peter asked carefully. "WHAT DO YOU THINK? Paul all over that slut…." Ava yelled "how long has this been going on?" Ava asks Peter and Ace. "what do you mean?" Ace asks in response. "him sneaking around with girls…how long?" Ace and Peter both look at each other and then back at Ava "we don't know what your talking about…." "ugh that's bullshit and you guys know it…I know that hes your friend…but I thought that I was your friend too…I thought that I could get the truth from you guys but I guess not.." Ava replied with a sad sigh "well as long as you're here….can you help me with something?" "ugh…I guess.." Peter answers "it depends on what it is though…" "oh I just wanna fuck with him a little bit when we go on soundcheck….so…are you guys familiar with def leppard…" Ace and Peter both give Ava a weird look "uh….yeah we kinda are theyre the new band from England right…" "yep now come on…ill tell you more about it as we get ready for soundcheck" Ava said with a sinister smile on her face.

Later in soundcheck…..

As they were nearing the end of sound check, Ava gave a look at Ace and one at Peter from over her shoulder. "hey I wanted to try a little something different to warm my voice up…its not one of our songs but itll do the trick…" Ava said to Paul and Gene. To which Paul replied "uh….ok….i guess…" "ok try and keep up you two…." Ava replied as she pointed to Peter who began the song

If you've got love in your sights  
Watch out, love bites

Then Ava sings the song while looking at Paul  
When you make love, do you look in the mirror?  
Who do you think of, does [she] look like me?  
Do you tell lies and say that it's forever?

Then touches his thigh as she sings  
Do you think twice, or just touch 'n' see?  
Ooh babe ooh yeah

And then she pulls away from the mic as she sings and looks at Paul who gives her a look questioning why she is singing this song.  
When you're alone, do you let go?  
Are you wild 'n' willin' or is it just for show?  
Ooh c'mon

I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy  
I know you think that love is the way you make it  
So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it  
No!

Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies  
It's no surprise  
Love begs, love pleads  
It's what I need

Then she touches Paul's thigh again as she sings  
When I'm with you are you somewhere else?  
Am I gettin' thru or do you please yourself?  
When you wake up will you walk out?  
It can't be love if you throw it about  
Ooh babe

I don't wanna touch you too much baby  
'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_[guitar solo]_

Ooh yeah

_[Repeat Bridge]_

Love bites, love bleeds  
It's bringin' me to my knees  
Love lives, love dies

_[Repeat Chorus]_

If you've got love in your sights  
Watch out, love bites  
Yes it does  
It will be hell

Then as the last chord is played Ava steps away from Paul who is dumbfounded at the song choice as she walks off the stage with a smirk on her face. Paul follows behind her as the rest of the band is still onstage scratching their heads at just went on. Once Ava makes it back to the dressing room, shes stopped by Paul. "what the hell was that…." Paul asked as he spins Ava around to face him. "oh nothing…" Ava replied with a slight smile on her face. "why were you singing that song…to me those lyrics…." "yeah they imply cheating….what else…" Ava said while turning around and taking her guitar off her shoulder and setting it down. "so your saying that I what…that ive cheated on you" Paul said with surprise in his voice. "well what do you call your actions earlier in this dressing room…being gentlemanly towards that girl…" At that Paul's eyes widen "that's what this is about….some of the guys wanted to get a little action before the show…that's why those girls were allowed back into the dressing room…" "and…" Ava responded with a anger in her face as she turned away from him. "what?" Paul asked "I walked in and saw you…with…that slut and your hand on her thigh..tell me about that…" Paul sighed and then started laughing "oh so your laughing at me now….thanks…" "no no no im not laughing at you its just….talk about walking in at the wrong time….you didn't see what I did…to the girl…" "ugh did I want to see…" Ava replied with disgust in her voice. "well if you did see..you would've seen me push her away and tell her that im involved with someone..that im taken…and that I wouldn't be with anyone else" as Paul stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her "trust me….your the only one that I want to be with…" as he kissed her neck, as Ava pulled his face down to kiss him. As they pulled away Ava turned around, facing him as he held her. "oh and please don't touch my thigh again while we are doing soundcheck…..that was difficult going through that song when you kept touching me…" "mmmm ok but I was trying to make a point though…" "mmmm point taken but I almost was at the point where I was gonna have to push you to the ground and do you right then and there…" "ohh really…." Ava responded looking up at Paul, while biting her lip noticing the sudden darkening of Pauls eyes. Paul sighed frustrated "ugh can you not do that…before the show….we haven't even gone on yet and I just wanna leave already…" Ava smiled up at him innocently and started rubbing his exposed chest "well…there is no one here…" Ava said with a smirk on her face as she grabbed Paul hand and led him towards the back of the dressing room behind a curtain.


End file.
